


in control

by MartyMiaMatt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Assisted Masturbation, Begging, College AU, Consensual, Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Praise Kink, Teasing, choking makes an appearance but it's not a major thing, hyper-stimulation, mild OOC I think, sadistic Dom, seriously a whole lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyMiaMatt/pseuds/MartyMiaMatt
Summary: “Can’t,” Kageyama murmurs.Tooru covers Kageyama’s hand with his own.“Yes, you can,” he corrects him.He lazily nibs at Kageyama’s earlobe, savoring the way it makes the other man tremble in his arms.“You can, and you will do it, Tobio-chan. One more time. For me.”





	in control

**Author's Note:**

> OiKage smut. Shameless OiKage smut simply because I wanted to. There isn't much more to this. 
> 
> Please note: Oikawa and Kageyama in this piece are in an established relationship and both are over 18. I chose to imagine a scenario where they end up going to the same uni, get together and are happily and consensually kinky.  
> While Oikawa acts like a bit of a sadistic jerk, the 'scene' that is being played is consensual and enjoyed by both participants.

“Oikawa-san, I… I can’t…”

Tobio’s voice is shaky, breathless.

Tooru smiles to himself, combing with his fingers through the silky strands of jet black hair on Kageyama’s nape. It’s shorter there, a bit sticky with sweat, but so very soft: Oikawa loves it.

His hand slides further down along the back of the other man’s neck. Kageyama whimpers and wriggles weakly in his arms.

“Oikawa-san,” he repeats.

 

Oikawa would be lying if he had to say he doesn’t _love_ to hear Kageyama in such a state. To be the one who gets to hear Kageyama’s breath become ragged and his voice turn soft and begging, in those moments when Kageyama casts his usual pride aside to say Oikawa’s name in such a lovely way.

Tooru quite enjoys the use of the honorific too; to be quite honest, he has a bit of a soft spot for it.

Kageyama is still usually pretty formal with him in their everyday life, usually still calling him by his last name. But it’s still another thing entirely to hear it right now, in this context.

Tooru lays a gentle kiss on Tobio’s neck.

“Hmm, I’m not convinced, Tobio-chan,” he replies. “I’m certain you can do better than this,” he teases sweetly.

 

His hands travel down along the sides of Kageyama’s naked upper body, sliding upon centimeters of smooth, warm skin.

He grabs Kageyama’s hips from behind. He pulls Kageyama closer, making him lean with his back against his chest, the back of his head settling in the curve between Tooru’s neck and left shoulder.

It’s early in the afternoon, a warm spring Friday. They’re in their bedroom, in the apartment they’ve been sharing for almost six months now, near the university they both ended up going to. Becoming a couple and living together… those are just some of the changes that have happened in the last year that neither of them would have ever anticipated back in high school.

They’re sitting in the middle of their bed, among crumpled sheets and several pillows (Oikawa is the one who ends up hoarding them when he goes shopping for the house). To be true, it’s not an actual king-sized bed; the flat came with two single beds, that they pushed together. It seemed silly not to, since after all, sleeping together – in all senses of the word – has become an everyday occurrence.

 

Tooru decides to show some mercy, for now. He gives the other a few moments to catch his breath; then his hands start wandering again. His fingers settle on Tobio’s thighs, pulling them apart, making Kageyama’s legs adhere to Tooru’s own.

In the warm air, Kageyama is now even more exposed. Tooru peeks from over Kageyama’s shoulder.

He takes the time to look down at that powerful, chiseled body that is so familiar to him. Tooru knows the strength in those muscles, the sheer _power_ that eventually reached and surpassed his own.

He takes a moment to take in the delicious flush on Kageyama’s skin, the small droplets of sweat that are dripping from his chest and along his ribs and the plane of his abdomen.

Kageyama is completely naked in his arms. Oikawa, on the other hand, still hasn’t removed his underwear since they started _this_ a couple hours ago. It’s starting to inconvenience him a little, but he endures. He’s not always this patient; today, though, his own satisfaction can wait.

Remaining dressed, even if by just a little, helps him keep his own arousal in check. It helps him remain focused.

Today, what he wants is to tear Tobio apart. Slowly. Methodically. They have all the time.

 

Tooru breathes in, his face close to Tobio’s neck. Kageyama smells like sweat; a rich, piercing scent that fills his nostrils, so _hot_ it almost makes him dizzy.

He caresses Tobio’s thighs, slowly, fingertips skimming over his skin. He doesn’t squeeze, doesn’t scratch; his touches are just enough to satisfy his desire to have his hands full of Kageyama’s body.

Oikawa knows what Kageyama wants, he knows every little part where Kageyama likes to be touched. His nipples, already reddened and covered in bite marks and certainly sore; or maybe that small, sensitive spot behind Kageyama’s ears, where sometimes Oikawa manages to land a kiss or a lick or a bite, when Tobio has his guard lowered.

Tooru knows, and he would like to touch there, too – but he won’t give him this. Not just yet.                        

 

“What is it that you _can’t_ do, hm?” Tooru whispers.

Kageyama shivers.

“… You know, Oikawa,” he mutters.

Tooru’s fingers brush lightly against the tip of Tobio’s member, encircling it. It’s still soft, the skin feels very warm; Tobio twitches and groans under his touch.

“I… ngh—”

 

Oikawa retracts his hand, with an innocent smile. “Yes?”

Kageyama seems unable to answer. When Tooru’s touch becomes more firm, his thighs snap up and he tries to clench them together, unsuccessfully trying to stop him.

Oikawa grins. “Mm, be good, Kageyama. Though maybe it’s better if you’re not.”

He resumes touching Kageyama, very lightly; feather-like caresses around his girth, then up and down, sliding, alternating between the single digits he uses. When he reaches further down and teases his scrotum, Tobio groans louder and grinds his hips against Tooru.

“… Too much— too sensitive,” he grunts, and Tooru can tell that Tobio is blushing and that he’s relieved they’re not facing each other right now.

 

He gives Kageyama’s nape another small kiss, then nudges him with his nose.

“Now, now, Tobio-chan. Don’t you tell me you’re tired already… I thought we had an agreement.”

He brushes his lips against the shell of Tobio’s ear and pauses, as if musing.

Tobio’s body goes very still for a moment; then he nods, stiffly.

“Yes…”

“We agreed that you’d put yourself in my hands, yes? That you would let me play with you?”

Tooru licks his lips. “So, remind me again, Tobio-chan. How many times did you come already?”

 

Silence.

Kageyama’s breaths are quick and heavy.

They both know it’s a rhetorical question; Tooru knows the answer as well as he does, for being the one who pulled climax after climax from him over the last couple of hours.

“Four,” Kageyama surrenders at last, pitifully, his voice dropping to an almost inaudible level.

The grin on Oikawa’s lips tastes like arousal and victory.

 

“That’s right. You’ve been so patient for me up until now, Tobio-chan. But I still think you can go a little further… So, how about one more time?”

Tooru reaches for Kageyama’s left arm. He wraps his fingers around the other’s wrist and gently but firmly guides Kageyama’s hand to make him touch himself.

Kageyama jumps a little, shaking his head.

“Can’t,” Kageyama murmurs.

Tooru covers Kageyama’s hand with his own.

“Yes, you can,” he corrects him.

He lazily nibs at Kageyama’s earlobe, savoring the way it makes the other man tremble in his arms.

“You can, and you _will_ do it, Tobio-chan. One more time. For me.”

 

Kageyama inhales sharply, his spine contracting against Oikawa’s chest.

All of a sudden, all Tooru wants to do is _bite_ him. He wants to grab Kageyama’s hair and push him down and fuck him fast and hard into the mattress, without waiting any longer. Maybe he has never wanted anything more.

But that’s not what he planned.

 _Patience,_ he tells himself, in the same soothing way he would use to calm Tobio. He practices all the self control he still has and forces himself to calmness.

“Here, I’ll help you,” he purrs.

Kageyama just nods wordlessly.

 

Tooru starts slow. He guides Tobio’s hand with his own, making the other boy start to move it around his dick.

The first strokes are gentle: barely-there circular movements around the base, then up and down. Tobio’s breath progressively quickens but Tooru doesn’t allow him to rush it; instead he pets the other’s hair and keeps murmuring into his ear, while their hands move together.

Tobio’s hand is sweaty. Tooru likes that. He leads it to the head of Tobio’s member, makes the other leave two, three small touches there, where the skin is dark and velvety. He grips Kageyama’s wrist tighter and conducts his fingers to leave quick little circles on the foreskin, pulling it lightly – then, just as Kageyama seems to be picking up the pace, Oikawa drags their hands away from the spot and pulls them lower, to Kageyama’s testicles.

Kageyama whines, a low sound trembling in his throat; but he knows better than to protest and endanger his precarious position even more.

 

Pleased with himself, Oikawa lavishes that spot, too, with a cascade of soft caresses. He tries to mask it, but breathing is starting to become a little more difficult for him, too.

He changes his pace again, starting a torturously slow up-and down along Kageyama’s dick.

Little by little, he watches, _feels,_ as Tobio’s cock starts to harden again, while Tobio’s knuckles contract and twitch under Tooru’s palm.

 

Kageyama sighs, pliable in Oikawa’s hands.

“That’s right, like that,” Tooru encourages, running his free hand up and down the inside of Kageyama’s thighs. Their joint hands keep gliding along Kageyama’s dick with wet, smacking sounds.

They started out with copious amounts of lube, as usual; Oikawa is very serious and careful about using it. After the third time, though, Kageyama told him not to apply any more. The scent still lingers on their fingers, fruity and chemical. The skin on Tobio’s dick is flushed, still a bit slick and glossy.

 

 “A little faster, now,” Tooru instructs, breathing into Tobio’s ear.

The dark-haired man’s back tenses up and his upper body involuntarily lunges forward a little. Tooru catches him with his free arm, keeping him still.

Tobio clenches his jaw and grips his penis harder. He starts pumping on it; his pace becomes more and more irregular, the strokes fast and brutal enough that Tooru thinks, idly, that the chafing must be hurting him. But Tobio likes it that way, Tooru knows, he likes that slight trace of unpleasantness that becomes borderline painful.

 

Tooru thinks of that, thinks about how just the right touch of pain can make Kageyama melt, and his mouth waters. His Kageyama, he thinks confusedly, his Tobio-chan. He’d eat him up, if he could, in one bite.

With eyes half-lidded, Tooru inhales and exhales sharply through his nostrils. He bites his tongue, trying to cool down. Without realizing it, he’s started grinding his hips against the small of Kageyama’s back, his calves hooked onto Kageyama’s spread legs. The hand that isn’t holding Kageyama’s own has wandered onto Kageyama’s knee and is clenching onto it.

 

Gritting his teeth, Tooru tries to soften his grip.

He leans closer. He rests his chin on the junction between Kageyama’s neck and his left shoulder; he leaves a tiny, quick lick there. Kageyama shivers at the contact.

Tooru lets out a pleased hum and he lets his free hand roam on Kageyama’s chest. He keeps leaving him hanging, leaving him hoping that he’s finally, _finally_ going to touch him where Kageyama wants him to. There are so many spots that Kageyama would like, that could bring some relief to his building arousal.

The sharp blades of his hip bones? His nipples? His throat, maybe?

But no, Oikawa smiles to himself as his hand trails down the other’s abdomen.

He’s not going to give Kageyama this sort of help.

This time, he wants to see Kageyama come undone on his own, _literally_ by his own hand, with nothing but Tooru’s voice to cling to.

He wants him utterly desperate. He wants to break him in.

 

Tooru bares his teeth against the other’s neck and grazes the skin with his tongue.

“If you want something, you’ll have to ask for it nicely, Tobio-chan. You know what you have to say.”

Kageyama grunts and bucks his hips, thrusting harder against their conjoined hands. Pre-cum is starting to leak through their fingers.

“Ngh… I… don’t…”

“ _Say it,_ or I’ll stop helping you. I could hold your wrists, you know. Maybe tie you up.”

Tooru swallows hard, struggling to keep his voice even. “I won’t let you touch yourself, and I’ll leave you here like this.”

To emphasize his threat, just like that, he stops his hand.

Trapped under his, Tobio’s hand is also forced to a halt on his throbbing, leaking erection.

 

Kageyama gasps, shaking as if an electric bolt has been shot through his body.

“… No! No, _no, please_...”

Tooru chuckles against Tobio’s sweaty hair. He kisses his head.

“What is it, my King? Were you close?”

The tip of Oikawa’s index finger toys with the head of Kageyama’s cock. Then, as if it’s a completely casual gesture, it ghosts right over the slit.

Kageyama rolls his hips frantically, rutting on Oikawa’s lap. He mumbles something, his lips barely moving; Tooru can barely make out a string of pleas and curse words.

Oikawa stills, listening very carefully. His whole body tenses up in anticipation, feeding on the other’s reactions.

 

Kageyama _sobs._ It’s a dry sound, raw and desperate.

Tooru’s mouth goes dry. He loves all the sounds Kageyama makes between the sheets, but _this_ is one of his favorites.

Kageyama’s naked skin is sizzling hot. His hips and legs are shaking as if under the weight of an excruciating physical effort, as if he were standing on the court at the very final minute of a vital match.

He tries to hang his head down, shame reddening the back of his neck; Oikawa doesn’t let him.

From behind, he catches Kageyama’s chin with one hand and makes him turn his head as much as Kageyama’s position allows him to.

Under the fringe of dark hair, Kageyama’s black eyes are huge and watery. His lashes are wet and his tears soak the tips of Oikawa’s fingers.

 

“You know what you have to say, Tobio-chan. Putting off the inevitable won’t make me any kinder.”

Tears trickle down Kageyama’s cheeks. Oikawa’s cock stirs and hardens inside his boxers.

“Oikawa- _san,”_ Kageyama musters at last. His voice is hoarse, unsteady. The use of the honorific, as usual, sends an additional jolt of arousal straight to Oikawa’s crotch.

“Please. _Please._ Let me…” Every word feels as if it’s being forcedly extracted from Tobio’s mouth with pliers.

“I… beg you… Oikawa-san. Please, let me _come._ ”

 

Tooru’s smile softens.

“Mm. Very well. Since my King has been so good for me…”

Oikawa captures both of Kageyama’s wrists with one hand.

“Go ahead,” he invites him. A sudden tinge of viciousness colors Tooru’s words as they leave his lips. “Make yourself come for me.”

Kageyama throws his head back, abandoning it against Oikawa’s shoulder.

“F—fuck… Oikawa, you said…”

Oikawa resumes rolling his hips against Kageyama’s waist. “Do it, King.”

 

Kageyama shifts his weight, rubbing against Oikawa.

“I need to – Oikawa, you know it, I… if I can’t touch myself, how…?”

Kageyama sounds positively helpless now. Tooru’s cock hasn’t been this hard since… probably that game three weeks prior, when they went home after winning a match against a neighboring team and they started having sex as soon as they walked past the doorway, high on adrenaline and without even bothering to slip out of their sweaty uniforms.

 

Kageyama makes a weak attempt at yanking his arms free, to no avail. Tooru keeps holding Kageyama’s wrists firmly in place.

“… You… touch me, then, please, Oikawa-san…”

Tooru shakes his head. “Huh-huh. No, Kageyama, I told you what to do,” he coos. And then he adds, in a lower growl: “You’ll do what I want. Won’t you?”

Kageyama exhales. “Y-yes…”

“You want to be so, so good for me… You want to make me happy, isn’t that right?”

Kageyama’s dick, untouched, leaks some more. Kageyama’s face, by now, must be all red and sweaty and teary, as equally messy as the rest of him.

 

Tooru presses his forehead against Kageyama’s nape, breathing against his skin.

“You want it so bad, Kageyama. Look at you… you’re desperate. I can feel it. You’re shaking.”

He brushes the tip of his nose against Kageyama’s hair, breathing in the salty scent of his sweat.

“Come on. You’re almost there. Just… a little… more.”

Oikawa leaves another soft kiss on the back of Kageyama’s neck.

“Come for me, Kageyama.”

 

Pressed against Tooru, Kageyama lets out a strangled sound.

His hips snap forward, he arches his back, and spurts of semen shoot from his cock onto the floor and his stomach.

It’s more than usual, more than the other times before this, and it takes several seconds to stop.

Sprawled against Oikawa, Kageyama keeps moaning in a low, whining tone while more and more cum drips from the tip of his cock in thick, slow drops.

Low, hoarse sobs keep shaking through his body as he rides the last waves of his climax. Tooru holds onto him, biting his lower lip and letting out a startled moan when he comes a few moments later, the wet and warm feeling of his cum dripping along the inside of his thigh.

 

“Shh, it’s alright, it’s alright,” Tooru murmurs, holding him. “It’s fine. It’s over. You’ve done so well, Kageyama, you were so good…”

Kageyama’s muscles seem to give in for good. He slumps against Oikawa, his body like a dead weight.

Tooru keeps cradling him, circling his torso with his arms. He murmurs soft words in a low voice, running his fingers between the mess of Kageyama’s black hair.

 

-

 

After, they lie on the mess of tangled sheets and scattered pillows.

Kageyama plops down on his back, facing upward, staring at the ceiling as he catches his breath. He is silent for several minutes, busy gulping down big, deep intakes of air.

Oikawa scoots closer, settling down on a side next to him. He props his chin up on one elbow and looks at Kageyama’s face.

“Hey.” His voice is gentle, careful. “You alright?”

Tobio turns his head towards him, a dark blush spreading on his cheeks again. Oikawa sometimes still finds it unbelievable how shy he can be at the most unexpected times, though he doesn’t mind it at all.

 

“‘Course I am,” Kageyama grumbles, rubbing the palms of his hands over his face to cover it. “… It was great, Oikawa. Thank you.”

Oikawa chuckles. He leans over and presses a kiss on the dark bangs over Kageyama’s forehead.

“I’m very happy. You were really amazing today, Tobio-chan.”

Tooru pauses, suddenly just as embarrassed. He pouts a little, but then he pushes out the last part anyway, even if it doesn’t come out easily. “Thank you so much for this. I enjoyed it very much.”

 

Kageyama mumbles something unintelligible under his breath. It sounds close to “You’re welcome”, but might as well be “Shut up”. Tooru bites back a smile.

Kageyama often tells him off for taking everything too seriously, he tells him that he doesn’t have to worry about every little thing, but Tooru always wants to make sure that everything is fine. It was Kageyama who asked for this today, and today was one of their best sessions. Still, Tooru is relieved to know that Kageyama enjoyed it as much as he did.

Tooru smiles to himself and imitates the other, flipping onto his back.

 

A few moments later, it’s Kageyama who curls up close to him. Oikawa glances sideways at him. His own body still feels heavy and lazy, unmoving.

Kageyama nuzzles his face against Oikawa’s cheek.

He drags his thumb over Oikawa’s lower lip; Oikawa opens his mouth to lazily suck on his fingertip, grazing it with his teeth.

Kageyama’s other hand travels across Oikawa’s naked abdomen, down to his navel, then further down, reaching the inner parts of his thighs.

He cups Oikawa’s crotch through his boxers, not very hard, but Oikawa lets out a small, interested sound regardless.  

 

“Did you…” Kageyama scoffs. “Did you _come_ from watching me, Oikawa?”

Tooru hums and makes a mischievous smile against Tobio’s mouth.

“Mm. Maybe,” he concedes, as if his underwear isn’t completely soaked and his cock isn’t lying soft between his thighs.

Tobio’s hand returns to Tooru’s face. Tooru loves Tobio’s his hands; more than everywhere else, it’s on his face that he loves to feel their touch.

Kageyama furrows his brows in concentration and traces soft, invisible lines on Oikawa’s cheekbones, intricate patterns that probably only make sense to him. His index and thumb ghost over Tooru’s lips, again, this time tracing the outer line; Oikawa closes his eyes, already beginning to doze off.

 

He’s taken by surprise when Tobio’s gentle touch suddenly hardens, his large hand with long, strong fingers gripping his throat just above his chin.

Tooru’s eyes snap open.

His boyfriend is hovering just above him. Not smiling, not speaking, just _staring_ intently.

His blue eyes are dark and deep. A shiver prickles Tooru’s nape.

Kageyama tightens his grip on Oikawa’s throat, just enough to feel the other’s pulse quicken under his fingertips.

Tooru opens his mouth and breathes out slowly, carefully, under the pressure.

“My turn,” Kageyama murmurs, voice low and dark and, to Oikawa, deliciously threatening.

 

Kageyama releases him and sits back on his heels, still looking at him.

Oikawa’s body tingles with anticipation.

He grins.

“Is that so? Well then, Tobio-chan…”

Their noses brush. It’s almost a kiss – then, at the last moment, Tooru pulls away.

He bites his lower lip with feigned coyness.

“Show me your worst, my King.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... I apologize if the climaxes were kind of anti-climatic. Haha. I enjoy writing 'the torture' more than the resolution.  
>  At least our boys had their fun, and so did you readers, I hope. ^^


End file.
